memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory
You may also be looking for the starship ''Memory.'' A memory, or memory engram, is a bio-chemical imprint, located within the neural cell tissue of a lifeform's brain. Memories are often recalled by outside, physical stimuli. From the 23rd to 24th centuries, Federation medicine has techniques to boost or repress memory. ( ; ) It has been observed through both hypnosis and psychoanalysis that no memory can be truly destroyed-only blocked by the mind for the sake of a subject's health. ( , ) Nor can a memory be created, or implanted, once a humanoid's psyche refuses to accept, "discrepencies." Thus, altered and distorted memories are the result of these interactions of "remembrances" with the outside world.( ; }}; |Eye of the Beholder}}) The temporal lobe, along with hypothalamus and cerebral cortex are usually the higher functions of the nervous system to discern such differences. ( , ) The Alpha Quadrant and abroad use memory engram procedures to aid victims ( }}) and punish ("re-wire") offenders ( ; ) Devices throughout the galaxy exist that can either neutralize or jog engrams for cases of amnesia and dementia. Some devices do both, if enough strain is applied. ( , , ). This realm of "not-exact-science-but-art" is on-going ( , ). Positronic brains have the capability of collecting engrams ( ). This can be done for later testimony by colonists, if no other means of recordkeeping is available-as well as for posterity to preseve the knowledge of research. ( ) These AI networks also have failsafes that can withold sensitive info in times of danger for later download, and can also serve as a "piggy back" for forged programs. ( }}, ) Positronic relays have shown to (temporarily) maintain thought process to fulfil a critical task, before brain death occurs. ( ) One of the first attempts Starfleet made to have duotronic units onboard starships process data as a brain would was experiments in multitronics, in the 2260s. The memory banks were patterned from specimen engrams of the designer. ( ) Theoretically, the medium would have succeeded. During this decade, Mnemonic memory circuitry also became prevalent in finding "forgotten", original timelines in alternate history . ( ) Mental awareness, itself is built upon the "before-during-after" stages of experience. ( , , ) No matter how residual in proportion, memory nuances transfer in time displacement. ( , , ; Star Trek}}) Memory has been observed to be passed genetically from a "parent" animal, to its "facsimilie." ( , , , , ) The exact nature of this is not well understood, but artificial and organic means of this are achieved-with some margin of recollection drift. ( , ) Mind melding and similar exchange of synaptic patterns, likewise, follow the same rudimentary principle. ( ; ) Later, by the 2370s, ship systems used bio-neural circuitry; each gel pack functioned in unison for the "host" vessel-storing and retrieving more memory than the previous isolinear software. ( ) Technology of the later 24th century brought about processors that could influence sub-conscious brainwave activity. ( ) Memory is a key factor in determining the logic of a statement, or claim being presented. When lacking in of itself, no bluff of memory can be a substitute, nor can corruptible evidence being presented. ( , , , ) External links * * * category:science